ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nindroid Warriors
Nindroid Warriors are advanced combat warrior robots designed by Cyrus Borg under the Digital Overlord's influence and form the heart of the evil Nindroid army. Based on Zane's blueprints, Nindroid Warriors are said to be superior to the Ninja of Ice in every way; being stronger, faster, capable of cloaking themselves, and utterly emotionless. However, Nindroids rely on an outside source of power unlike Zane, whose power source comes from within. History The Surge The Nindroid Warriors were created in the factory of Borg Tower under the supervision of P.I.X.A.L. who had obtained blueprints for them when she had scanned Zane earlier. The Art of the Silent Fist Nindroid Warriors were dispersed throughout Ninjago to protect the Overlord's vital assets (such as the Power Station), establish security perimeters, and locate the Techno Blades. A group of them led by P.I.X.A.L. were sent to Garmadon's Monastery, where they faced off against the Ninja for the first time. However, they were all deactivated when the Ninja destroyed the Power station. Blackout Some Nindroid Warriors were reawakened by General Cryptor at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk using Electrocobrai. The Curse of the Golden Master In order to obtain the Golden Ninja, the Overlord dispatched two squads of Nindroids. The first was led by General Cryptor, which attacked the Ninja and Serpentine in the Stone Army Tomb. They were, however, just a distraction as the second squad (lead by Techno Wu) was sent to Hiroshi's Labyrinth to capture Lloyd. Enter the Digiverse More Nindroid Warriors (presumably reactivated by Pythor) attacked Borg Tower to stop the Ninja from interfering with the Digital Overlord. Codename: Arcturus Nindroid Warriors including Min-Droid attacked Kai on the Nindroid Train. The Void Several Nindroid Warriors accompanied General Cryptor and Min-Droid on the mission to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the Arcturus comet. The Titanium Ninja A number of Nindroid Warriors were seen at Borg Industries, lined up to welcome the reborn Overlord and prepared to conquer New Ninjago City. Later on, they pursued the Ninja and tried to break the forcefield around the the Temple of Fortitude. However, Nya used General Cryptor's Destructoid to blast them. The Invitation Some of the remaining Nindroids were converted into Security Droids to protect the Golden Armor on the Secluded Island. The Greatest Fear of All Some Nindroids were placed in Kryptarium Prison. When No-Eyed Pete opened all the cells, the captive Nindroid Warriors faced off against Zane, but thanks to the original's upgrade, they were no match for the Titanium Ninja. Public Enemy Number One The Nindroids returned with their white clothing when Nadakhan tresspassed the Hiroshi's Labyrinth security system and sounded the alarm. They and their New General were assembled to listen to Cyrus's orders that the realm Crystal has been compromised, and wants them to search for it. Without the Nindroids knowing so, Nadakhan pretended to be Cyrus Borg, and tricked them that the realm crystal wasn't compromised. Nadakhan then teleported out and escaped with it. Enkrypted Two Nindroids were still imprisoned in Kryptarium when the Ninja were sent there for crimes that they were framed for. Both were released into the courtyard by The Mechanic, and they cheered him on as he demanded the Ninja to hand over Zane for his spare parts. The Nindroids were present when a fight broke out in the cafeteria, and they both joined in. Day of the Departed Some Nindroids, equipped with jetpacks, assisted General Cryptor to attack Zane. They were defeated when he destroyed their jetpacks, sending them back to the Departed Realm. LEGO.com Description Nindroids are high-tech fighting machines manufactured based upon the blueprints of Zane. But they are the next generation of artificial warriors, stronger, faster, and more agile than Zane has ever been. In addition, they have cloaking abilities that let them turn invisible. This mechanical army serves the Digital Overlord. Where Zane is able to feel friendship and more, Nindroids have no emotions. They are completely cold and totally focused on accomplishing their mission. Nindroids cannot be reasoned with or frightened off and they will only do strategic retreats if it seems that defeat is inevitable. Appearances Notes *Although ninjas use new masks in Legacy, nindroids still have the original version of the mask. Probably because they didn't exchange it. *Unlike Cryptor and Min-Droid, many Nindroid Warriors survived the Golden Master's defeat. Some of which have been locked up in Kryptarium Prison. **Cyrus Borg has either built or reprogrammed a number of Nindroid Warriors to act as security drones. The former is more likely, seeing as there are a number of them in prison. If Dr. Borg was capable of reprogramming them, he probably would've done so rather than leaving them locked up. **All of Nindroids reprogrammed by Borg are wearing white clothing while the two remaining evil nindroids are still wearing black clothing. Gallery Nindroid2014.png|''Rebooted'' minifigure Legacy Nindroid Warrior Minifigure.png|''Legacy'' minifigure NindroidWarriorLegacy.png NindroidLegacy.png SoRNindroidWarriorTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu 28Nindroid.jpg 28JetpackNindroid.jpg 28Cryptorincommand.jpg OvrlrdNndrd.png|Taken over by the Overlord Nindroids30.png OldVsNew.png|A Nindroid prisoner fighting Zane 2.0 DoDNindroid.png Category:2014 Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Nindroids Category:Robots Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Borg Industries Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Ghosts Category:Zane's Family Category:Technology Category:Inventions Category:2014 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Ninjago: Legacy